


BruceTim Oneshots

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A collection of drabbles all centered around Bruce, Tim, and their relationship. All of these are rated Teen or Gen.





	1. Soft Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wears his hair in ponytails on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 2015.

Bruce’s fingers are huge; thick, calloused, and wonderful. Due to his persona as Brucie, he ends up using remarkable amounts of lotion, but even the greatest moisturizer can’t erase those remnants of his hard work as a vigilante.

Not that Tim focuses on his hands a lot.

But more and more often, he’ll notice a quick brush of fingers on the back of his neck. Then he will rest his hand on the back of Tim’s neck as he stands next to him while reviewing a report. The first time Bruce rubbed his thumb along the nape of his neck, teasing the very fine hairs at the base of his head he, well, he managed to not react but he sure freaked out a bit when he was alone in his room.

As his hair grew a bit longer, he’d often feel Bruce brushing it away from the back of his neck. And when they were next to each other, he’d tease the strands between his fingers while rubbing the back of Tim’s neck with his knuckles.

Tim wouldn’t say he was looking for a way to show off his nape but when his hair was just long enough to pull into a ponytail he was gleeful.

He brushed his hair and very carefully brought it into a small ponytail. He checked repeatedly with a clever contraption of multiple mirrors to make sure it was perfect.

Then he proceeded to sit at the kitchen table, absorbing himself in some paperwork. He also sat in a way to make sure it was the first thing that would be noticed when someone walked in.

Bruce came in a while later, but Tim only noticed because he was so attuned to the man. He was perfectly silent and Tim could practically feel his stare digging into him.

Tim continued to try and focus on work, hoping intensely for… something.

And finally, _finally_ , minutes later, he got a reaction.

A huge, warm hand comes to rest on him. Not only that, but he wraps it around his neck. His fingers nearly touch and Tim sighs and melts into the touch. Bruce rubs and Tim melts more.

“Tim…”

“Mm?” Tim sighs happily.

Then he gasps, because Bruce’s hand is cupping the front of his neck and his chin and –

Bruce kisses the back of his neck.

Tim’s hand snaps up to grip Bruce’s, pressing it closer almost automatically. “Bruce…?”

“Your ponytail is very cute,” he tugs on it with his other hand.

More kisses and his fingers rub at Tim’s chin.

“Hm…”

Tim closes his eyes and relishes in the touch.


	2. Differential Equations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from protagonistically: Bruce + Tim; differential equations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Every Robin has been vital to Bruce’s growth not only as Batman, but as Bruce Wayne. Each one of them has contributed to the Mission and to his life.

He could never replace any of them in his mind.

However, Bruce cannot deny the one who affected him most of all.

Tim.

The boy – no. Man. Tim was never truly a boy – was the best for Bruce in so many ways.

He was the first Robin to wear tights. And while Bruce understood, he had always secretly mourned because Tim’s legs were gorgeous.

He was the first and only Robin to be so _independent_. They were Batman and Robin, yes, but this Robin also flew on his own. This made Bruce realize how lonely he truly was.

While not the strongest of the Robins, Tim was the most intelligent, the most agile, the slyest, and the most beautiful of them all. He was, perhaps, most like Batman instead of Robin with his intelligence and abilities.

If anyone would take up the mantle of Batman after him, he’d want it to be Tim.

Tim was all of the Robins combined – and more.


	3. Skateboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tries to teach Bruce to skateboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2013.

Tim is graceful on his skateboard. Perhaps that’s an odd term to use, but it is the best he can do.

He can imagine the ripple of muscle and the flow of Tim’s body underneath the sweatshirt and loose jeans. He can almost imagine the feel of them under his hands…

No. Those thoughts shouldn’t be delved into right now.

“Bruce!” Tim calls, aiming his skateboard so he rolls over to the larger man. “Were you paying attention? It looked like you were just staring into space.”

Bruce sighs, “I don’t think I can do this, Tim.”

Tim pouts, “Aw, come on. Surely if you can grapple across the skies, you can at least manage this.”

To be honest, Bruce just feels like he’d embarrass himself on the small piece of wood.

“I’d rather just watch you, Tim.”

Perhaps he’s just imagining it, but Bruce can’t help but think that a touch of red bloomed on the young man’s cheeks.

“Bruce,” Tim almost whines. “You rented the entire park today so it’s just us. I promise not to laugh if you fall.”

The tall man holds back his own pout. Tim knows him so well. Maybe too well.

“Fine,” he sighs. He drops the skateboard he’d been holding since Tim had handed it to him and places a foot on it. “Teach me the basics first?”

“You don’t know how to skate at all?”

“It’s been a while, I’ll admit.”

Tim’s laugh is worth any embarrassment.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's birthday gift(s) to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2013.

It’s Bruce’ birthday today, and Tim has been preparing for it for ages now.

They haven’t been lovers for too long, but he will admit to himself that he’d been hoping for it for a long time.

So Tim steals himself before leaving his room for breakfast.

Bruce is there, as he planned, and Tim goes straight to him before he loses his nerve.

“Good morning, Ti-“

Tim gives Bruce a kiss on the cheek. Bruce blinks and Tim retreats quickly to his seat. Moments after, Damian enters and Tim knows Bruce wouldn’t bring it up in front of the boy.

They eat, and then as they leave Tim leaves another kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

-

Tim had been pressing small kisses to Bruce’s forehead, cheeks, and lips all throughout the day.

Bruce wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was enjoying the attention. Though they were almost caught by his secretary once or twice.

The kisses never went past just a peck, though, and Bruce was getting just the littlest bit frustrated. He had too much control to let it bother him, though.

But at the end of the day he realized what was going on. He’d been counting, and it would seem that Tim is giving him birthday kisses. One for each year of his age.

There was only one left and Bruce sat in his office at home in anticipation.

When Tim came in, Bruce smiled and Tim blushed but continued to approach him. This time, unlike the other more innocent ones, Tim climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Happy Birthday, Bruce,” Tim whispers before kissing him.

The kiss deepens quickly and they immerse themselves in each other for several minutes.

They part eventually, breathing warmth against the other’s lips.

Bruce presses another quick peck to Tim’s lips and the younger man pouts; Bruce laughs.

“An extra kiss for the next year I’ll spend with you.”


	5. Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds out something about his ponytail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2013.

Tim hums in utter contentment. He hadn’t realized exactly just how _good_ it felt to have someone run their hands through his hair. Or maybe it just didn’t feel quite as good with shorter hair.

He’d been working and he had pulled back his hair, which had grown long enough to just touch his shoulder, into a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

But when Bruce had come home, Tim found that he couldn’t continue working. Bruce had stood behind him, playing with his ponytail with abject fascination.

When Tim had finally given in, Bruce had dragged him to bed. Originally Tim had thought more perverse things would happen (to his embarrassment), but Bruce had only dragged him into bed for intense cuddles.

He had removed the hair tie and was now running his fingers through Tim’s hair.

Tim felt like he was melting into a puddle. This was definitely an unexpected benefit from being too busy – lazy – to cut his hair.

Bruce’s nails scrape ever-so-lightly against his scalp and he hums, pleased.

A tug on his hair gets a groan.

A soft caress gets a sigh.

It feels like Bruce is playing him as if he were an instrument.

An instrument he knows particularly well.

Tim tilts his head up and is rewarded with a gentle kiss.


End file.
